


Gerakan Bahasa Bangladesh

by revabhipraya



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family, Gen, Historical, Historical References, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Bermula dari bahasa, East Pakistan—Bangladesh—akhirnya membentuk negara sendiri.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Historical Canon, OOC, typo(s).
> 
>  
> 
> _untuk memperingati Hari Bahasa Ibu Internasional dan Hari Gerakan Bahasa Bangladesh_

_**Tahun 1947** _

Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada India, West Pakistan dan East Pakistan pergi bersama, kembali ke tanah mereka yang lama. Mereka bangun kembali tanah mereka bersama, kali ini, tanpa bantuan India. Dibangunnya sebuah rumah yang mereka namakan sebagai milik "Pakistan", bukan sebagai milik West ataupun East. Rumah itu milik mereka bersama, titik.

Pagi itu, keduanya tengah menikmati sarapan pagi dalam diam. East terus menyantap makanannya tanpa jeda sedangkan West menyuap lamat-lamat, tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang serius.

"East."

East tidak mengucap kata, hanya mengangkat dagunya cepat.

"Siang ini ada pertemuan di Karachi."

"Dengan India?"

"Dengan banyak negara lain juga."

"Oh."

West mengerutkan dahi. "Kau tidak akan bertanya untuk apa, begitu?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena sepertinya aku sudah tahu untuk apa," jawab East. Dia menghentikan kunyahannya lalu menatap West lekat-lekat. "India tidak mungkin membiarkan kita pergi tanpa mengganggu hidup kita lagi, saudara angkatnya. Jadi sudah pasti dia akan turut campur soal tanah kita ini."

West tersenyum samar. "Kau terlalu berpikiran negatif soal India."

"Dia memang pantas diperlakukan seperti itu."

"East, dia telah mengajarkan banyak hal kepada kita, tidak sepatutnya—"

"Aku akan pura-pura tidak mendengar ocehanmu," tandas East sambil kembali menikmati sarapan paginya. Kalimatnya barusan berhasil membungkam mulut West, memaksa lelaki itu untuk kembali memakan masakannya seperti yang dilakukan kembarannya.

Sarapan pagi di ruang makan dilanjutkan dalam diam.

.

Siangnya, seperti kata West, Pakistan bersaudara pergi ke Karachi untuk menghadiri sebuah pertemuan. Dan seperti kata East, India memang ada di tempat pertemuan itu. Pria itu menyambut _mantan_ saudara angkatnya dengan ramah selayaknya adik kandung.

West menyalami mantan kakak angkatnya itu sambil tersenyum senang seolah sedang menghadiri reuni sekolah sementara East tanpa basa-basi segera duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong. Ditatapnya meja besar di bagian depan tempat hakim, atau orang yang pantas disebut hakim di dalam kondisi ini, duduk dan memberikan titah. Merasa bahwa pertemuan ini akan menjemukan, East memosisikan duduknya senyaman mungkin lalu memutuskan untuk tidur sejenak.

West hanya bisa meringis melihat kelakuan saudari kembarnya yang tidak tahu malu itu.

"West," panggil India kepada pria kalem itu. West menoleh. "Kau sudah memberitahunya?"

Digigitnya bibir bawah milik sendiri sebelum West menggeleng, pasrah.

"Kau membawanya ke sini tanpa membiarkannya tahu lebih dulu?" tanya India dengan emosi yang berusaha ditahan. "Kau berusaha memulai pertengkaran, ya?"

"B-bukan seperti itu." West menundukkan kepalanya. "Kalau dia ... tahu lebih dulu, dia tidak akan mau datang ke sini, India."

India melempar pandangannya ke arah East yang masih memejamkan mata. Dilihat dari gelagatnya, wanita itu memang tampak tidak tahu-menahu mengenai apa yang akan terjadi di sini.

India berlalu, membiarkan West tenggelam di dalam penyesalannya sendiri.

West menghela napas pelan. Ia mengangkat kepala dan melihat bahwa sang "hakim" telah duduk di kursinya. Bergegas West menempati kursi di samping East yang masih kosong. Saudari kembarnya itu terbangun tepat saat ia mendaratkan bokongnya di atas kursi.

"Selamat siang, Tuan dan Nyonya sekalian," ujar Hakim itu sambil mengangkat palunya. "Dengan hormat, pertemuan di Karachi siang ini saya buka."

Hakim itu mengetukkan palunya ke atas meja, menaruh benda itu, lalu mulai membacakan baris pertama pada kertas materi pertemuan. "Sesuai kesepakatan pada pertemuan-pertemuan sebelumnya, hari ini kita akan membahas Pakistan beserta negaranya yang baru. Pembahasan ini akan dimulai dari bahasa resmi."

West menelan ludah. East memaku fokus.

"Berdasarkan persetujuan dari banyak negara, salah satunya India, maka ditetapkan bahasa resmi untuk Pakistan adalah bahasa Urdu. Sah?"

"Sah!"

Hakim mengetuk meja dengan palu. East memelototi West yang duduk di sampingnya sebelum bangkit dari duduk dan berjalan keluar dari gedung.

West spontan berdiri. "East! Tunggu!"

.

East berjalan kembali menuju rumahnya sambil mengentak-entakkan kaki dengan kesal. Kedua tangannya ia kepalkan keras-keras di kedua sisi tubuh. Ia berkomat-kamit tidak jelas, kentara sekali kesal terhadap keputusan _pertama_ pada pertemuan itu. Bayangkan, keputusan pertama saja sudah berhasil membuatnya kesal setengah mati seperti ini, bagaimana dengan keputusan-keputusan berikutnya? East bisa gila!

Geraman pelan terdengar dari mulut East. _Mengapa_ dari sekian banyak bahasa di dunia, harus _Urdu_ yang dijadikan bahasa resmi Pakistan? Dan, mengapa dari sekian banyak bahasa di dunia, bukan _Bengali_ yang dijadikan bahasa resmi Pakistan? Mengapa dunia lebih memilih bahasa resmi _kakak kembarnya_ untuk dijadikan bahasa resmi Pakistan ketimbang miliknya? Mengapa?!

East tidak terima, sama sekali tidak.

"East! Pelan-pelan!"

Suara itu tidak membuat East memperlambat gerakannya. Ia justru melaju lebih cepat, berusaha keras meninggalkan West yang ia tahu sejak tadi mengejarnya dengan langkah kecil. Oh, dasar kembarannya itu, sok berkuasa tapi lemah!

"East!"

East tidak menjawab. Langkah kakinya ia percepat lagi.

"EAST!"

West pikir teriakan lemah seperti itu akan berpengaruh? Sayang sekali.

"EAST PAKISTAN! DENGARKAN AKU!"

Tidak, East tidak berminat untuk berhenti barang satu detik saja. Dia sudah muak melihat wajah kembarannya itu, bahkan membayangkannya saja tidak sudi.

Di luar dugaan East, West berlari menyusulnya. Pria itu menahan tangan East, memaksanya untuk diam sejenak. East tidak mau, tetapi tangannya tidak mendukung keputusannya untuk pergi. Terpaksa ia tolehkan kepala sambil memasang tampang tidak ramah.

"East, kau harus dengarkan—"

"Apa? Dengarkan apa?!" bentaknya kesal. Waktunya ia tumpahkan semua kekesalan yang sudah ia pendam sejak tadi. "Tidak ada yang perlu aku dengar lagi darimu, West Pakistan. Semuanya sudah jelas."

"Jelas apanya? Jangan salah pah—"

"Ah, kau hanya berusaha membuatku merasa bersalah, West," potong East kesal. Disentakkannya tangan West yang masih setia melingkari pergelangan tangannya. East benci, benci, benci! "Asal tahu saja, aku TIDAK pernah merasa bersalah, apalagi di hadapanmu!"

West terpaku saat East melangkahkan kembali kakinya. Wanita itu sudah tidak tahan dengan tingkah kembarannya yang melewati batas.

"Mulai sekarang kita musuh, West! Musuh!"

* * *

_**Tahun 1948** _

East serius mengenai kalimat terakhirnya kepada West. Setahun ini, meski mereka tinggal di dalam rumah yang sama, East benar-benar tidak pernah berbicara kepada West. Mereka juga tidak pernah lagi makan bersama, baik itu pagi, siang, maupun malam. East benar-benar menghindari West, secara fisik, tetapi tidak secara batin.

Setiap West bangun tidur, hal pertama yang akan ia lihat di kamarnya adalah spanduk warna-warni dengan tulisan "Majukan Bengali, Runtuhkan Urdu!" besar-besar menghiasinya. West selalu melepas dan membuang spanduk itu di luar rumah, tetapi spanduk itu selalu kembali ke dalam kamarnya setiap pagi. Entah kekuatan apa yang digunakan East sampai West tidak menyadari keberadaan adik kembarnya itu di dalam kamar saat ia "beraksi".

Setiap West melintasi lorong di dalam rumah, ia akan menemukan jutaan pamflet yang ditempel asal-asalan berisi protes atas hasil pertemuan di Karachi tahun lalu. Ada pula tulisan "Urdu" yang disilang besar-besar di tembok. West berusaha mencopot semua pamflet itu dan mengecat ulang tembok, tetapi usahanya yang ini jauh lebih percuma daripada membuang spanduk setiap hari.

East berdemo, dan West yakin wanita itu akan melakukan hal yang jauh lebih parah daripada hal-hal kecil semacam ini. East adalah salah seorang dengan jiwa nasionalis yang tinggi, dan West yakin sampai keinginan wanita itu dipenuhi, ia tidak akan berhenti meneror West.

Meski begitu, West memutuskan untuk abai. Memangnya East pikir hanya dirinya yang keras kepala? Kepala West juga sama batunya dengan kepala saudari kembarnya itu. Ia ingin hanya Urdu yang menjadi bahasa resmi Pakistan, tidak perlu ada bahasa lain yang akan mempersulit urusan kenegaraannya nanti. West merasa sudah cukup hanya dengan satu bahasa resmi. Satu negara hanya perlu punya satu bahasa resmi, bukan?

.

East marah besar.

Pasalnya, demo bahasa resmi yang ia lakukan selama kurang lebih satu tahun ini rupanya tidak diacuhkan sama sekali oleh saudara kembarnya. Saudaranya itu buta, tulis, gila, atau apa, sih? Atau malah semuanya? Ih, bagaimana bisa ia bersaudara dengan orang seperti itu?

Cukup mengenai keadaan psikis West, kembali ke masalah East. Wanita itu diam-diam sudah menyusun rencana besar sambil merusuh dengan jutaan pamflet bahasa resmi serta spanduk kotor yang setiap hari ia pungut kembali dari tempat sampah.

East akan mengadakan demo besar-besaran.

Wanita itu akan membawa megafon sambil mengacung-acungkan bendera di depan kamar West saat pria itu bangun pagi. Dia akan menempeli banyak spanduk di seluruh penjuru rumah, membuat kerusuhan di dalam rumah Pakistan. Tidak lupa, East pun mengajak beberapa orang mahasiswa dari Dhaka—sebuah daerah di tanah Pakistan yang menjunjung bahasa Bengali—untuk membantunya melawan West.

Pokoknya, rencananya sudah sangat matang dan sempurna.

.

West terbangun di pagi hari tidak dengan spanduk gila East di depan matanya. Akan tetapi, monolog seputar bahasa resmi Pakistan kerap lewat di telinganya kala itu. West awalnya mengira bahwa itu mungkin hanya khayalannya, tetapi semakin lama, suara itu semakin terdengar jelas.

"Kembalikan bahasa Bengali! Kembalikan!"

"Turunkan Urdu! Hapuskan Urdu!"

"Bengali! Bengali! Bengali!"

West mengerutkan dahi. Ada apa sebenarnya?

Pria itu segera turun dari ranjang lalu membuka pintu kamar tidurnya. Betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati East beserta puluhan orang entah siapa dan dari mana asalnya tengah berdiri di sana sambil mengacung-acungkan jutaan spanduk dan pamflet yang isinya sama: ingin mengganti bahasa resmi Pakistan dari Urdu menjadi Bengali.

West mengangkat kepalanya lalu mengeraskan suara, "Apa-apaan ini?!"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, West!" balas East sengit. Ia mengangkat megafonnya. "Tentu saja kami meminta agar bahasa Bengali dijadikan sebagai bahasa resmi Pakistan! Bukannya Urdu!"

Terdengar sorak-sorai dari belakang East. West segera sadar bahwa dia kalah jumlah.

Akan tetapi, West tidak kalah dalam permainan ini.

"Sayang sekali, East, dan semua orang yang ada di sini," ujarnya lantang. Wajahnya mengulas senyum tipis nan licik yang kentara sekali menunjukkan bahwa ia merasa berada di atas angin. "Negara lain sudah mengesahkan Urdu sebagai bahasa resmi Pakistan dan melarang penggunaan bahasa selain Urdu untuk segala jenis produk keluaran Pakistan. Perangko, surat resmi, semuanya, TIDAK ada yang boleh menggunakan bahasa selain Urdu."

Suasana hening selama beberapa saat. East menatap saudara kembarnya tidak percaya.

Seolah dapat membaca pikiran East, West menatap mata saudarinya itu dalam-dalam. Diutarakannya apa yang ingin ia utarakan setelah satu tahun penuh keheningan di dalam rumah mereka,

"Bengali sudah tidak punya harapan, East."

_Aku rindu padamu._

* * *

_**Tahun 1952** _

Kata siapa East menyerah secepat kecepatan cahaya? Wanita itu masih punya ribuan cara yang menurut perkiraannya, dapat membuat West menyerah dan akhirnya menjadikan Bengali sebagai bahasa resmi Pakistan. East masih meyakini hal itu.

Tahun ini adalah tahun puncak dimana ia akan menyelesaikan seluruh rangkaian rencana demonstrasinya. Sejak dulu, West tidak pernah mau mengakui keberadaan bahasa yang East cintai, dan East benci itu. Apanya yang saudara kalau pria itu bahkan tidak mau menyayangi setiap bagian diri East? East tahu pria itu benci setengah mati kepadanya, sama halnya dengan East yang benci setengah mati kepada pria itu. Kalau East bisa—dan punya uang—dia jamin kini dia sudah tidak lagi tinggal di rumah Pakistan. Akan jadi jauh lebih baik kalau dia tinggal di tempat lain dimana ia bisa melakukan apapun semaunya sendiri, iya 'kan?

Akan tetapi, pindah tidaklah semudah kedengarannya.

Kembali ke cerita, hari ini East telah siap. Tanggal 21 Februari ini, East telah siap bertempur bersama dengan mahasiswa Dhaka yang jumlahnya jauh lebih banyak daripada bertahun-tahun silam. Wanita itu kembali memimpin demonstrasi, mengumumkan kepada dunia bahwa bahasa yang ia cintai punya hak untuk menjadi bahasa resmi Pakistan, negaranya.

"Kembalikan Bengali!"

"Kembalikan!"

"Ganti Urdu dengan Bengali!"

"Apalah itu Urdu!"

"Bengali yang terbaik!"

"Bengali selamanya!"

"Bengali! Bengali! Bengali!"

Satu hal yang tidak East duga adalah ... West kini hadir bersama puluhan orang juga.

West datang dari arah yang berlawanan dengan senyum congkak setia menempel di bibirnya. Di belakangnya, puluhan orang berseragam lengkap termasuk helm, tameng, serta senjata berbaris dengan rapi. Mereka berjalan bersama dengan langkah yang kompak.

East menelah ludah. _Polisi_.

Mulai terdengar kasak-kusuk khawatir dari belakang East. Wanita itu tahu para pendukungnya sebagian besar takut—ia sendiri juga takut—tetapi masih ada beberapa orang yang berusaha tampil tenang melihat lawan mereka yang tangguh kali itu.

East takut, tetapi berusaha tetap kelihatan tegar dan sangar. Tidak akan ia biarkan puluhan orang polisi menghancurkan rencana yang telah ia susun selama bertahun-tahun ini. Tidak akan.

"Ini peringatan terakhir sebelum kami melakukan hal yang kasar!" seru West sambil mengangkat dagunya angkuh. "Pergi dari sini dengan sukarela atau kami akan mengusir kalian dengan paksa—dan kasar!"

"Tentu saja kami akan memilih menyerang dengan sukarela!" balas East tegas sambil mengangkat tangannya. "SERANG!"

East beserta puluhan mahasiswa yang menjadi pengikutnya segera menyerang kerumunan polisi beserta West yang ada di sana. Para mahasiswa berusaha menerobos kerumunan polisi sementara East menyerang kakak kembarnya.

"East! Hentikan! Kau sudah gila!" seru West setengah panik saat East tanpa tidak tahu adatnya menghajar West dengan sekuat tenaga. West tidak dapat melawan, selain karena dia tidak pandai bela diri, yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah perempuan kembarannya, seseorang yang sangat dekat di hatinya dan sangat ia sayangi. Bagaimana bisa ia menghajar balik perempuan ini?

"Kau yang gila, dasar maniak!" balas East tidak kalah sengit. Ia terus saja melayangkan pukulan bertubi-tubi ke arah West. Sesekali ia gunakan tongkat yang berhasil ia pungut di sekitar mereka untuk menghantam punggung West. "Kau gila! Egois! Seenaknya sendiri! Tidak tahu adat!"

West menahan pukulan tongkat terakhir East, lalu menatap mata adik kembarnya itu dalam-dalam.

Benarkah ... itu yang selama ini saudarinya pikirkan tentang West? Benarkah selama ini hanya West yang merasa bahwa dirinya telah menjadi seorang sosok saudara yang sempurna bagi East?

"East, aku—"

"UWAAA!"

West dan East spontan menoleh ke sumber suara. Rupanya kelompok mahasiswa yang tadi menjadi _back up_ East telah menyerang para polisi dan kini, akibat kecerobohan mereka, polisi tidak segan menembakkan gas air mata ke udara. West dan East akhirnya kepayahan juga.

_DORRR!_

East menoleh ke kiri, mendapati sesosok tubuh jatuh di hadapannya.

Tidak bernyawa.

"Polisi membunuh rakyat! Polisi membunuh rakyat!"

East bersumpah, tidak ada hari yang lebih menyeramkan daripada hari itu selama masa hidupnya.

* * *

_**Tahun 1956** _

Setelah perundingan selama beberapa tahun, West dan East akhirnya berdamai untuk sementara. Keduanya menyadari bahwa perpecahan di antara mereka hanya akan menimbulkan kematian dan trauma, salah satunya seperti apa yang terjadi empat tahun silam. Kejadian itu adalah trauma terbesar bagi East, sesuatu yang tidak ingin ia lihat lagi untuk selamanya.

Fiksasi bahasa resmi dibatalkan. Perundingan kembali dilaksanakan, kali ini dengan memperhitungkan Bengali sebagai bahasa resmi juga. Setelah perundingan panjang dengan berbagai kata ya dan tidak dari jutaan pihak, akhirnya tercapailah kata mufakat.

Pada 29 Februari 1956, Pasal 214 (1) dalam Konstitusi Pakistan diubah menjadi " _Bahasa negara Pakistan adalah Urdu dan Bengali_ ".

* * *

_**Tahun 1971** _

Rupanya penyelesaian masalah bahasa bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat membuat East berhenti berulah. Meski telah merasa diperlakukan secara adil melalui amandemen konstitusi mengenai bahasa resmi, East selalu merasa kurang. East merasa West tetap merasa tinggi, tidak mau disamaratakan dengannya. Apa yang East lakukan tidak pernah West setujui, dan apa yang West lakukan tidak pernah East setujui. Semua hal yang mereka sukai tidak ada yang sama, bahkan cenderung bertolak belakang. West suka berdiplomasi, melakukan berbagai macam kerja sama dengan negara lain—termasuk India—sedangkan East tidak. Saat Pakistan hendak membentuk kerja sama dengan India, East menolak mentah-mentah perjanjian itu. Hal itu membuat West marah dan akhirnya kembalilah kedua bersaudara itu ke masa kelam mereka.

Mereka berperang.

Kali ini bukan East, melainkan West yang memulai penyerangan lebih dulu. East, dengan segala upaya yang ada, berusaha menyelamatkan diri beserta orang-orang yang mendukungnya sejak dulu. East mengungsi ke tanah sebelah Pakistan yang kosong, lalu menjadikan tanah itu sebagai markasnya untuk sementara.

East khawatir. Mereka kekurangan orang, tidak akan cukup untuk melawan West, kekuasaannya, beserta seluruh orangnya. Bagaimana ia bisa selamat jika West tiba-tiba menyerang? Ia beserta seluruh pengikutnya akan segera dikirim ke dunia sana.

Akan tetapi, East tidak menyerah. Ia menyusun strategi yang ia rasa terbaik untuk melumpuhkan West beserta pasukannya. Setidaknya dalam periode lumpuh itu, East dapat menyatakan dirinya beserta pengikutnya sebagai orang-orang yang merdeka dan membentuk negara baru. Toh, dia sudah punya pemimpin, rakyat, dan wilayah, 'kan?

East menunjuk salah seorang pria dari pengikutnya untuk menjadi pemimpin operasi penyerangan balik mereka. Segera setelah semuanya siap, mereka berangkat. Akan tetapi, mereka kalah cepat. Pasukan Pakistan West sudah berdiri di ambang batas, sudah menyerbu tanah mereka.

East tidak terima. Seluruh pasukannya menyerang Pakistan, menyuruh mereka untuk mundur menggunakan segala cara yang dapat dilakukan. Bunyi sabetan pedang, dentuman peluru, semuanya berlalu-lalang melewati telinga East. Tidak, ia tidak lagi trauma akan bunyi-bunyi mengerikan ini. Bunyi-bunyi ini adalah pertanda bahwa ia akan menang, ia akan menghirup kebebasan tidak lama lagi.

Pasukan Pakistan, beserta West, berhasil dipukul mundur. Sayangnya, seorang Pakistan licik berhasil menciduk komandan pasukan East. Sebelum sempat dilumpuhkan, sang komandan berseru, "MERDEKA!"

East menyahuti, "MERDEKA!"

"MERDEKA!"

Seluruh pasukan East menyerukan kata-kata itu dengan peluh menghiasi wajah dan tubuh mereka. Semua orang lelah, semua orang terluka, tetapi semua orang merasa bahagia. Hari itu, 26 Maret 1971, adalah hari kemerdekaan pasukan East.

East mengerutkan dahi. Apa kira-kira nama negara yang pantas untuk ditinggali olehnya dan pasukannya?

Maka East mengangkat tangan. "Hidup Bangladesh!"

"Hidup!"

Mulai detik itu, tidak ada lagi East Pakistan. Wanita penuh ambisi yang telah berhasil memperjuangkan kebebasannya itu kini _hanya_ ingin dipanggil Bangladesh.

.

.

.

West?

Setelah perundingan panjang dengan berbagai negara, akhirnya ia _terpaksa_ merelakan East—eh, Bangladesh—untuk membentuk negara sendiri dan tidak tinggal bersamanya lagi.

Dan kini, West _hanya_ ingin dipanggil Pakistan.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Halo! Selamat Hari Bahasa Ibu Internasional dan Hari Gerakan Bahasa Bangladesh!
> 
> Fanfiksi ini terinspirasi memang dari kejadian nyatanya, kerusuhan ketika Pakistan Timur tidak terima bahasa Bengali mereka tidak dijadikan bahasa resmi Pakistan. Sebenernya ada latar belakang yang lebih dalam mengenai kenapa yang dipilih hanya bahasa Urdu, tapi nggak kubahas di sini. Selain karena panjang, itu bukan jadi fokus utamaku. Fokusku adalah menceritakan hubungan antara Pakistan dan Bangladesh, bukan asal-usul bahasa Urdu menjadi bahasa resmi Pakistan.
> 
> Jujur, sebenernya aku gak tahu kalau hari ini adalah kedua hari itu kalau nggak buat poster hari besar buat himpunan /KETAUANDEH. Awalnya cuma hunting, terus dapet Hari Bahasa Ibu Internasional. Kucari latar belakangnya, lalu aku dapat Hari Gerakan Bahasa Bangladesh. Kepo, akhirnya kubaca ceritanya. Terinspirasi jadi ini, deh! XD
> 
> Oke, paling itu aja cuap-cuap yang ingin kusampaikan. Kutunggu komentar kalian! :D


End file.
